


There’re dangerous things in Tony’s lab (he thinks they’re cute)

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Tony's kids [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Robots, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony, Tony and his Bots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Tower has the best security system!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’re dangerous things in Tony’s lab (he thinks they’re cute)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Il y a des choses dangereuses dans le labo de Tony (Il les trouve adorables)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325612) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



The Avengers saved the world, again. They now reached the part of their mission Tony hated: debriefing by Director Fury.

Just when it was about to begin, a British voice interrupted him:

"If you allow me, Director Fury, I would like to inform Mr. Stark of an event."

Tony straightened his slumped position: "Jarvis, you know I adore you! Tell me I’m in need in my Tower!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. The situation is under control and no longer urgent. I just wanted to let you know, now that the world isn’t at risk anymore."

"What situation? Was my Tower damaged?

"I think you will enjoy better if I showed you."

Jarvis took control of the screen in the debriefing room, making Fury twitch and Tony smirk.

A video-monitoring of Tony’s lab appeared. Everything seemed normal and then, without warning, the camera stopped working. After a few seconds, the feed came back. Now, the point of view has changed, was in black and white and there was no sound.

"Backup camera in case safety systems would be disabled. Works on a separate generator and even Jarvis can’t recover its data before breakdown is resolved." Explained Tony.

On the screen, a cloaked figure had gone down with a grapple and was applying a substance on the window. The figure went up and out of the camera’s sight. The glass began to smoke and disintegrate, leaving a hole through which the mysterious person entered.

Removing his harness, he pulled out a gun before advancing carefully in the laboratory. He was just coming up to Dummy when the robot launched his extinguisher right in his face. Blinded and bewildered, the intruder stepped back and fired. Dummy, ignoring the bullets, turned on itself and knocked the intruder with his empty extinguisher.

Butterfingers picked up the intruder by an ankle and shook him. He ceased when objects stopped falling and let him fall on the ground, head first. He gathered all the objects and put them in the trash.

You, then, seized tinsel hanging out in a corner and proceeded with application to tie down the intruder. Stepping back to admire his work, he gave an unsatisfied tone. He went looking for a Christmas ball and placed it into the unfortunate’s open mouth.

Dummy, meanwhile, was inspecting his extinguisher anxiously. Finally, pleased to see that it showed no scratch, he positioned it vertically above the intruder’s head.

Jarvis stopped the video and stated: "I asked Butterfingers and You to collect all the window’s remains, for you to study this dissolving substance."

Tony burst out laughing, causing the other to follow.

When he had recovered his breath, he stated: "My kids are awesome!"


End file.
